dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Count Dooku
Esdeath vs Count Dooku is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-sixth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 11! Akame Ga Kill vs Star Wars! You'd be hard pressed to find superior duelists in their universes. But could the Cryokinetic General topple Tyranus? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "General Esdeath. I understand that your Empire have attacked a Separatist stronghold in this system." Count Dooku said across the room. Esdeath smirked. "I think strong''hold might be overstating it. Is this the part where you try to execute me?" she said, remaining seated. Dooku shook his head. "There is a possibility that, despite your ignorance, we can still be allies. If you keep our droid base hidden on this planet, we will help you flush out Night Raid." he said calmly. He then revealed a hologram of a squad of droids attacking Tatsumi, Leone and Mine. Esdeath grew enraged as Tatsumi was clipped on the shoulder. She grabbed her blade, but Dooku sensed the spike in hostility. "General, without your cooperation the boy and his friends will die. Surrender your forces now, and I can call off the attack." he said, but Esdeath stabbed for the Sith's throat. '''Here we go!' Dooku's blade hissed into life as a red beam invaded the room. He deflected the strike with one hand, keeping his second placed behind his back. Esdeath smashed the hologram under her heel and assaulted Dooku with several wide slashes. Dooku remained central, moving his blade with surgical precision to block a strike, before rushing the sword across Esdeath's and towards her head. Esdeath pulled backwards, and now Dooku was the one to press the attack. He went for a stab to Esdeath's head, which she evaded but the fallen Jedi was happy to follow her across the room with leaping stabs. Esdeath parried the strike away, but Dooku quickly recovered his defensive stance before Esdeath could cause him any harm. She summoned shards of ice around herself and looked to swarm Dooku, who used the force to repel the attacks. Esdeath struck low, but Dooku flipped over her head and went for a back stabbing strike. Esdeath blocked again, and then charged with a deep stab. Dooku realised he was exposed, so called on Force Lightning for the first time in the match. Esdeath cried in pain as the force attack burned her body, but she managed to dodge when Dooku broke off the lightning and attempted a cut across the throat. Esdeath summoned a pillar of ice which caught Dooku in the back. With the Sith Lord unbalanced, Esdeath drove a kick into his face. Esdeath then tried to capitalise with a killing strike, but Dooku managed to find the wherewithal to block. He then shoved her away, and blasted more Force Lightning from his fingertips. Esdeath summoned a pillar of ice between herself and the attack, which ripped through her defences to no avail. "Fool!" she cried as she struck Dooku in the knee with her boot. She then delivered several kicks to the Count's chest before trying to stab him in the heart. But before the attack could connect, Dooku squeezed two fingers together. An ugly choking sound could be heard and within a second, Esdeath was clutching at her throat. She was lifted right into the air, struggling for fresh air and clawing where the invisible hands around her throat should have been. She knew she wouldn't last long like this, and summoned ice shards that dug into Dooku's chest and arms. The Sith relinquished the hold and Esdeath fell to her knees, still rasping for clean air. She pulled herself up, just in time to parry Dooku's leaping slash. "Your form could almost pass you as a Jedi." Dooku admitted, as he ducked a decapitating blow. He then brought his blade before his face. "It is a pity that I am greater than all of them." Force Lightning blasted from his fingers again, blasting Esdeath back against the wall. She summoned ice between her and the Count again, this time launching the ice right down the path of the lightning and driving Dooku against the door. "You may surpass the Jedi and the Republic. But never the Empire." she said, pouncing at Dooku. "And never me!" she drove her blade down, which Dooku swifly avoided. He then drove his blade towards her heart, which Esdeath rolled away from. Dooku tucked one arm behind his back, and used a fencing stance to prepare himself. He then rushed Esdeath with several Makashi strikes. Dooku was moving with the grace of a rhythmic dancer, but Esdeath was more than happy to dance with him in a show of blade work. They met each other at the highest of slices and the lowest of jabs, until Esdeath engaged a blade lock. She noticed Dooku bringing his second hand around to attempt Force Lightning again, but Esdeath froze over the hand, preventing the attack. "Impressive." Dooku admitted. He then attempted a clean decapitation, which Esdeath blocked. She summoned icicles above Dooku, and brought them down towards the Sith Lord. Dooku deactivated his lightsaber, using the force with his one good hand to redirect the icicles harmlessly to a side. Esdeath capitalised with a big boot to the face, forcing Dooku to flip away to temporary safety. Esdeath grew in confidence, and rushed Dooku prematurely, and the Count made her pay by Force Pushing her against a pillar. With Esdeath recovering, Dooku ignited his lightsaber and cut the ice from his second hand. He then used a Saber Throw, which Esdeath managed to dodge. The attack cut the pillar loose and Dooku grabbed it telekinetically. He then threw it towards Esdeath, who slashed it clean in half. She landed on her feet, and Dooku began closing the distance. Esdeath froze the floor beneath the Sith, forcing him to slow himself down. Esdeath smashed the hilt of her sword into Dooku's face, stunning him, and then kicked him in the stomach. "Dark Lord of the Sith. Undone by a General like myself?" she smugly said, looking to bring her blade across Dooku's throat. The Sith Lord smirked as he sensed the confidence flowing through Esdeath... and the opening she presented. Dooku burst to his feet, using Force Lightning from both hands to attack the general. Esdeath raised her sword, trying to block the lightning but after a few seconds, the force simply began to overpower her, pushing her into the door. Dooku then ignited his lightsaber in midair, and tried a stab through the stomach. Again, Esdeath blocked with her sword, but this time Count Dooku would not entertain her. "Victory is mine." he vowed, using the force to slam Esdeath into a wall. He then blasted Force Lightning into her chest, paralysing her long enough for him to use a graceful twirl and then a stab, plunging his lightsaber deep into her heart. Esdeath's body dropped to Dooku's feet and the Sith Lord deactivated his weapon. He then opened a spare hologram, and before him appeared Darth Sidious. "It is done, my master. General Esdeath and her Empire will no longer oppose us." he reported. "And what became of the General?" Sidious asked. "She proved quite... uncooperative. I had to eliminate her." he confessed, looking down at the corpse. Sidious smiled. "Then she dies a fool. Make sure her successor is on board with our cause." "Yes, my lord." DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Count Dooku!Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights